


不甘为友18

by Ajiujiujiu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), 星露谷物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajiujiujiu/pseuds/Ajiujiujiu





	不甘为友18

两人踉踉跄跄地来到沙发上，西蒙明显是急了，两人倒在沙发上后就又压上来亲他，男人在被掠夺的间隙还支支吾吾地说：“等……我脱衣服……”

“别脱了……”低沉喑哑的声线，西蒙双臂撑起身子，低头看着他，眼里全是不明的意味。谢恩明白对方是真的想要了，说实话，他还是挺喜欢这个状态的西蒙的，虽然温柔的恋人他也喜欢，但也不知道哪来的感觉，对他稍微粗暴一点的的西蒙他似乎更喜欢……

还没回过神，他的裤子就被扒到膝盖以下，内裤顶起一小块，而恋人那不断在他大腿上磨蹭到东西也愈发变硬变热起来，顶在他的臀肉上。他感觉到西蒙的手解开他的纽扣，露出那片早就被勒红的身体，他感觉到对方呼吸一窒，手的动作也有点乱了章法。

“你穿这衣服真适合，以后经常穿好不好？”西蒙手指上沾着润滑剂，在他屁股那里一上一下地磨着，微凉地膏体刺激地男人一颤，对方借机滑了几根手指进去，开始熟练地给他扩张。

谢恩是实打实确定今天那身打扮惹到西蒙了，也难怪，自己平常老是穿着软绵绵的旧衣服，今天换个风格，也算是一种小情趣了。看到恋人一副火急火燎的样子，他觉得今天这身衣服起码没白穿。

就是自己屁股要遭点罪。

西蒙是真的有点急，喘着粗气跟他做了几下扩张后就忙不迭地脱下裤子，一根比平常硬许多的棒子弹了出来。他伸手抹了点润滑剂在上面，就看见谢恩直愣愣地盯着他的动作，他清楚男人是喜欢看他做润滑的。

“那我要进去了……想要吗？”西蒙手指握着柱身，膨大滑润的龟头抵在穴口，他感受到身下人轻微的颤动，他轻轻摩擦着，有时候稍微挤了一点进去，男人的身体就会开始缩紧。

“别废话……”谢恩脸也开始发烫，西蒙好像换了种润滑剂，涂到里面跟火烧了似的，总想有什么东西捅进来解解痒。

“你喜欢的，说出来……”西蒙就喜欢在这种情况下捉弄他，他看见谢恩对他的怒视，但还是恶趣味地继续挑逗，手也抓着男人的下身开始轻轻撸动，“你今天穿这身衣服，我一看到就硬了，不然不会那么快拉你走。”

“你……”

“快说，想不想我全部插进来？”西蒙腰部稍稍一挺，龟头先插了进去。男人仰头一个长叹，但还不够，习惯了西蒙的尺寸后，他完全不满足于现在所得。

“行了！我想要你，快插进来……啊！”谢恩羞愤地闭眼喊出这句话，几乎就是在话音刚落的时候，趴伏在他身上的恋人一个挺身，热硬的东西一下子全部插了进来，男人整个人抖了一下，空虚的后穴终于被填满，他仰头叫了一声，而埋在后穴里的东西也开始抽动，很快就变成狂猛的攻势，强劲的力道把男人按在沙发里，他张嘴只能发出“呜呜”的声音。

他撇了西蒙一眼，对方也一脸情动，额头的发丝也被打湿，眼睛却雪亮亮的，直直盯着他的脸，下身跟上了马达似的一下一下地顶动着，每一下都干到深处，刮过前列腺的时候男人受不了了，双脚盘在西蒙精瘦的腰上，随着他的动作起起落落。

“啊……轻点！”嘴上是这么说，身子却缠得死紧，直到最后对方猛力插进深处，西蒙俯下身子一下咬住谢恩汗津津的肩膀，阴茎插在深处射了。他的手不忘在男人下面撸动，没一会男人也抖着身子梗声射了出来。

这场大战持续了一个晚上，最后弄得到处都是两人的体液，每次精力旺盛的西蒙总会做得男人筋疲力尽才算完。直到最后他还是满意地搂着昏睡过去的谢恩睡着了。

第二天，谢恩呲牙咧嘴地翻找自己那件给自己带来“灾难”的皮衣，却怎么找也没找到，心里念叨着等找到了一定要把它烧了扔了。

而早就料到谢恩的做法的西蒙，早就悄悄地在半夜把皮衣收拾好，藏在了自己的房间里，因为明知谢恩不会再穿，不如自己就把它当作一个收藏品，毕竟他可是见到了“从未见过”的宝贝恋人。


End file.
